hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Contribute
Welcome, Future Wiki Contributor! This page serves as a guide to help you get started on this wiki. While there is much missing and much to do, the wiki is growing fast every day. Please read this article all the way through before making any edits. ''' It will ensure that the edits you make are of the highest quality! Progress - on this page you can see what tasks are being done by whom and also where help is needed. If you wish to contribute, feel free to pick a task and mark it as yours. Alternatively, you can search for "MISSING" or "TBA" and find pages that are missing information. __TOC__ General "Rules" of Thumb Formatting Please keep to the formatting that is already in on pages that are done. Examples below: Area page: Ancient Basin Enemy page: Primal Aspid Boss page: Mantis Lords Item page: Simple Key NPC page: Sly Trivia Aside from Lore pages, anything about a specific subject that's not related to gameplay (backstory, speculation, "fun facts," etc.) are considered Trivia and should be put under the Trivia heading for that page. If no Trivia page is present, you may make one for the purpose of adding said trivia. Please do not add any non-Hollow Knight trivia e.g. "this enemy looks like X from ". Linking When linking to another page in the wiki, instead of using the entire URL as the link, use double brackets and simply type the name of the page. For example, the following code in the Source Editor: Forgotten Crossroads will appear as Forgotten Crossroads. When using the main editor, typing in the first pair of brackets will automatically create a pop-up window, which lets you type in the page name, tell you if the page link is valid or not, and allow you to visit the linked page directly from the editor. You can also link to '''any heading or sub-heading 'in a page by adding a # at the end of the page name and typing in the full header name, so the following: Forgotten Crossroads#Sub-area: Ancestral Mound will appear as Forgotten Crossroads#Sub-area: Ancestral Mound. You can then simply delete the extra text to get Ancestral Mound. To link like this in the Source Code or in templates or other forms where auto-linking/rich text doesn't work, add a pipe "|" between the link path and the text you wish to add the link to: Ancestral Mound Many Sub-areas and other special subheadings have their own redirect page as well, so in this case: Ancestral Mound Links to a page that automatically redirects to Ancestral Mound. Terminology Try to keep terminology and descriptions consistent throughout the wiki, using formal and impersonal language. Avoid using "you," "we," and other second-person terms, and do not use slang or colloquialisms. Avoid terms like "probably," "looks like," "clearly," "really," etc. The following is a list of terms as they should be consistently worded (more to be added later): * "The player": When referring to the character that the player controls. * SOUL: All caps whenever describing Soul specifically as a gameplay mechanic. All caps is not needed for lore, enemy attacks, etc. * Nail: Capitalized when describing the player's Nail, lowercase in other instances. * Health: Player health is denoted in "masks" (i.e., "this attack deals 2 masks of health"). * Geo: Capitalize when referring to a nonspecific amount of Geo. For Geo values, use the image (called "Geo.png") followed by a space and then the amount (i.e., "Drops 75 upon defeat"). * Attacks: Use the present and imperfect tense when describing enemy attacks and behaviour (i.e. "Charg'es 'forward, spinn'ing 'into a ball"). Only use future tense if the attack is circumstantial (i.e. "'Will jump back if the player gets too close"). * Controls: Always in all caps. Because the game supports both gamepad and keyboard (and will be on the Nintendo Switch, at a future date), button prompts are not denoted by their relative name but by the naming convention in the options menu: JUMP, ATTACK, FOCUS/CAST, DREAM NAIL, QUICK CAST, DASH, PAUSE, INVENTORY, SUPER DASH, QUICK MAP, LOOK UP/DOWN, and the directions UP, DOWN, LEFT, and RIGHT. * Directions: Use the cardinal directions '''to refer to where something is in-game (i.e., "south of Forgotten Crossroads" or "west part of Deepnest.") When combining directions, keep the word un-hyphenated ("northeast," "southwest," etc.) * Trivia/Lore: Unless stated in the game or by the developers, all correlations and references are possibilities, not absolutes. Preface trivia with good evidence as "likely" or "presumably" true. If you come across any mistakes with terminology, feel free to correct them! Spelling * Hollow Knight uses '''British English. This is confirmed by the developers and shown in the game numerous times. As such, the Wiki will also be spelled in British English. Dos and Don'ts Do: * Add locations to pages where applicable. Please make it a gallery instead of just a simple image insert. Example: Duranda#Location map PSD resource [http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=901352667 here] * Add links ONLY to the first 'instance of each topic mentioned in an article. * Ask questions if you need any help or advice or if you can't find anything. ** The two main moderators to ask are TheEmbracedOne and Zigmatism * Ask before making new pages, most missing pages have already been made or are already planned by someone * Check on the Progress page to see where help is needed * ' if you need any help or have any questions! Don't: * DON'T Add new categories to pages. Only stick to the ones found on the Categories page * DON'T Add dialogue to any pages, they are currently being worked on * DON'T Start working on something someone else already started (if you wish to contribute, that's nice, but please contact them with the information you have rather than editing over them) * DON'T Upload new images for now, they are being worked on * DON'T Add ANY LORE info to any of the pages. We'll have a separate lore section that is being planned and designed as of now.